


Sympathy for the Devil

by CanidSerpent



Series: CanidSerpent's Reader-Inserts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Musing Fic, Reader-Insert, Songfic, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanidSerpent/pseuds/CanidSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To some he was a malignant beast; a being who fed off of lies and misery. But to you, he was very different, to you he was good, so much more good than what humanity had made him out to be, and you loved him for it.</p><p>Lucifer x Reader, to Blutengel's "Lucifer"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathy for the Devil

_She was not one of them_  
_She never had a friend_  
 _She was the one that got teased_  
 _She was not one of them_  
 _She always answered them_  
 _Nobody ever gave her a chance_  
 _She was always pushed around_  
 _She was not one of them_

 

You had imagined him to be different.

You had thought him to be an ugly and grotesque being, who spoke in a permanent hiss and lied at every opportunity. The very embodiment of evil and the bearer of all the sin he had invested in humanity.

But he was none of that.

He looked like any other human (and if not for that familiar fluttering of wings that you heard upon his every arrival and departure, you would have thought him to be so). His voice was not a hiss, nor was it angry and loud, but soft, gentle even.

He was not a volatile thing, not even in his worst moments.

He had wandered into your life unannounced, a stranger who you knew the name of, but whose true nature you had been ignorant to. And though you had shivered in his presence once before, it felt natural now; to slip your fingers in between his larger ones, and let his coldness wrap around your heat. To lay in his embrace during the coldest and most bitter nights, and to allow his mouth dominion over yours, pale serpent's tongue entwining with your painfully human one.

Though he was the Devil, he was much kinder to you than most humans you had known throughout your years, even if that was only because he simply didn't possess that same level of cruelty and depravity that your peers did.

He claimed that, as an angel, he was unable to feel; neither a being of compassion or animosity, but one of apathy. But he looked at you too differently than he did other humans for that to be wholly true. While he regarded them with spite and bitterness, he was bit more open and a bit more peaceful around you.

He did not scorn you, tell you how much of a freak you were, nor did he laugh at your tears. He would console you in his own way, allowing you to cling to him and sob into his crumbling vessel's clothes as he held you against him, head settled upon yours as he whispered soft comforts into your ear.

Words that you had always considered empty, but had grown to hold on to tightly as time wore on. Clinging to and remembering them in his absence, whence the pain your kin wrought upon you became too great, and your tears fell as freely as butterflies flew.

You had fallen into the pit that was his story, enraptured by it, and had literally become guilty of sympathizing with the Devil.

And though your mind screamed at you for continuing to commit such a grievous sin, your heart had come to ignore it.

You had come to believe that he was good, and that his reputation as a being of raw and unbridled evil was merely a serious misconception written and enforced by man. And there was little that could be done to shake the enormous amount of faith you had placed in him.

 

 _She's in love with the Devil,_  
_She's in love with Lucifer_  
 _(With Lucifer)_  
 _This is her revenge for all the years_  
 _Of pain and tears_


End file.
